


Hey when you get married...

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Cody is a little shit, Crack, Fluff, I had an idea and it snowballed into whatever this is, M/M, Rex loves him really, Romance, nonsense I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Rex hopes his husband isn’t busy trying to destroy hisDroid Equine Rampagescore, the fucker. That took ages to get.His comm lights up suddenly, showing a message from Cody.2224:Can I play an important role in your wedding?





	Hey when you get married...

Rex is stuck in the most boring briefing he’s been in to date, trying to keep his attention on General Kenobi’s dry analysis of the latest separatist blockade, while Commander Tano and General Skywalker play hangman under the table where they think they can’t be seen. Cody’s sitting on the other side of the table, tapping away at something. 

He hopes his husband isn’t busy trying to destroy his _Droid Equine Rampage_ score, the fucker. That took ages to get. 

His comm lights up suddenly, showing a message from Cody. 

**2224:** _Can I play an important role in your wedding?_

 

What? He looks up incredulously, making eye contact with Cody across the briefing table. He winks, and Rex’s comm lights up again. 

 

**2224:** _Like the groom?_

 

Dang, that was smooth. 

 

**7567:** _No, that’s my job_

 

**2224:** _:(((_

 

**7567:** _I regret the day you let Waxer teach you about emojis_

 

**2224:** _you love them_

 

**7567:** _Maybe_

**7567:** _(love you)_

 

**2224:** _:)_

**2224:** _(love you too)_

Cody looks up and winks at Rex, and Rex grins back. Gods, he loves this moron. He loves his shitty jokes and overuse of emojis, loves the way his hair gets messed up under the helmet, loves the way he completes Rex like in those old stories about the lovers that were split by the gods. 

Next to him, Skywalker suddenly stands up and screeches. 

“Ha- _hah_! Suck it, Snips!”

Ahsoka glares at him. “You cheated! When _I_ used ascendance in our last tournament it was all ‘Snips that’s not a word’ but you’re allowed to use it? It’s way too easy to guess, there’s too many A’s!”

Anakin shrugs. “You didn’t guess it, did you?”

Ahsoka shrieks in disbelief. Obi-Wan, who’s been trying to continue the briefing despite all the distractions, sighs in disbelief and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Has _anyone_ being paying attention?”

Cody slowly raises his hand, but Rex reaches across the table and pulls it down. “Sorry sir, want to explain it again?”


End file.
